totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
01. Niespodziewana wycieczka
Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Inna Historia - Odcinek 1 (czołówka) Lotnisko w Rzymie: Gwar, setki ludzi, jakaś kobieta coś gada przez rozgłośnię. Rebecca: Gdzie ta nasza przewodniczka!? Lucy: Spokojnie, dziewczyno. Znam Cię dopiero 30 minut, a ja już mam tego dość... Rebecca: Zachowaj dla siebie te uwagi! Samuel: Wasze wymiany zdań są... żałosne. (burknął) Mordercze spojrzenie obu dziewczyn. Alejandro: Nadal nie wierzę, że zgodziłem się na wczasy. Sierra: Grupowe! Tylko czemu Cody ze mną nie pojechał? Alejandro: Odpoczywa od Ciebie. Pewnie cieszy się... Yy, smuci, gdy nie ma przy nim takiej pięknej kobiety. Sierra: Naprawdę? Taak, daruj sobie. Nie jestem taka łatwa jak inne... A zwłaszcza, Heather! Niepewne spojrzenie Alejandra. Alejandro: Nie wiem o co Ci chodzi! Podchodzi jakiś chłopak, wokół którego chodzili i robili zdjęcia paparazzi. Isaac: Wystarczy, kochani. Jestem już tym zmęczony! Samuel: Wzór faceta? Jasne... Długo tu jeszcze będziemy stać? Isaac: Oby nie. Dłużej nie wytrzymam! Znaczy moje oczy, bo ciało będę miał wieczne. Lucy: Co za dziwak! Heyka, tak poza tym. Lucy mi na imię. Hihi. Samantha: (z pięcioma walizkami) Ale ty się wleczesz, Jamie! Jamie: Wybacz, jak wysiadałem z taksówki, walnąłem się w kostkę. Spowolniło mnie to trochę. Samantha: Ale, żeby nie mieć siły na noszenie walizek? Parę lat temu byłeś wręcz nie do pokonania. Jamie: Bywa. Kawałek dalej widać dwie dziewczyny, które zmierzały w kierunku grupki. Madeleine: ...a giełda? Sypie się jak nie wiem! Boje się o swoje akcje. Stephanie: Kobieto! Stop, dziewczyno! Przestań non-stop gadać jak moi rodzice! Madeleine: Młoda damo. W mojej obecności się nie krzyczy. Stephanie: (facepalm) Samuel: Długo jeszcze tu będziemy się poznawać? Chcę w końcu odpocząć od tego jazgotu i pobyć sam! Ktoś pojawia się za nim. Francesca: Mogę dla was spojrzeć w przyszłość i dowiedzieć się ile zostało nam do czekania... Zrobiła wytrzeszcz. Isaac: O kurczę... Diabeł! Francesca: Anioł... Za 5 minut pojawi się tu kobieta, o imieniu Natalie, ma dal was niespodziankę. Dla niej, oczywiście. A będzie to... Nie mogę powiedzieć więcej, bo ona się zdenerwuje. Rebecca: Jaka szkoda. Jamie: (szeptem) Sami, ona jest jakaś dziwna... Samantha: (szeptem) Taa, ale sprawdzę na zegarku czy stanie się, co powiedziała. Idzie Memo. Memo: Hey, wy też na ten wypoczynek na Sycylii? Sierra: o rajuśku! To nowe pokolenie z Totalnej Porażki! Niemożliwe! Zaczyna dotykać, wąchać, obserwować Mema. Sierra: Zaraaaz... Ty jesteś tym oszustem z Totalnie Dramatycznego Życia Gwiazd! Memo: Nie wnikajmy w to! Ok? Sierra kiwa głową na tak. Podchodzi do nich jakiś chłopak. Andrew: Witajcie, podsłuchałem trochę waszą rozmowę. Ja też jadę raczej z wami. Madeleine: Usłyszałam niebiański głos... Andrew: Ka? Niee, przecież tylko powiedziałem zdanie. Isaac: Właśnie. On nie jest taki dobry jak ja! Pręży muskuły, pozuje do zdjęć głupawo się uśmiecha. Samuel: To było totalnie nie na miejscu. Lucy: Cicho, cicho. On ma takie boskie ciało! Stephanie: Właśnie... Obie się rozmarzyły. Samantha: Ty, Jamie! Patrz, już 4 minuty i 30 sekund! Jamie: Myślisz, że... Samantha: No co ty? Francesca: Zobaczycie... Oj, zobaczycie. Z daleka idzie jakaś dziewczyna i macha do nich. Natalie: Witajcie, na imię mi Natalie. To ja przez 2 tygodnie mam nad wami tymczasową władzę. Hihi. Zdziwione spojrzenie Jamiego i Samanthy. Madeleine: Nareszcie. Ten Rzym jest ładny, ale za to strasznie zatłoczony. Samuel: Właśnie, z dala od ludzi... Natalie: Tu mam wasze bilety. Za chwilę wsia... Rozgłośnia: Lot z Rzymu do Palermo szykuje się od odlotu. Spóźnionych prosimy o podejście do informacji. Natalie: Ups... Chyba źle odczytałam godzinę w mailu... Rebecca: Kpina czy żart? Francesca: Pomyłka... Natalie: Właśnie. Ale nie martwcie się. Poradzimy sobie. A teraz mam dla was niespodziankę... Od teraz jesteście oficjalnymi uczestnikami Totalnej Porażki w Europie! Świerszczyk. Sierra: No co wy, ludzie? Nie wiecie o co chodzi? Memo: Ja wiem, ale zamyśliłem się. Alejandro: Nie jestem pewien czy miałbym ochotę brać w tym udział. Natalie: (szepcze do Ala) Tylko 12-tka frajerów, trochę kasy. Nie skusisz się? Alejandro: Hm... (rozgląda się po innych zawodnikach) Racja, nieźle myślisz, mi amore. Lucy: O kurczę! Ja i Totalna Porażka! Fajno! Francesca: Mam wizję... Zrobiła wytrzeszcz. Francesca: Widzę zwycięzcę... Pierwszego wyeliminowanego! Natalie: Nic nie mów! Francesca: Nie powiem... Pewne rzeczy zostawiam tylko dla siebie. Isaac: Mmm, więcej osób mnie pozna! Wchodzę w to. Natalie: Liczyłam na to! (rozmarzona) Ahh, oglądalność podniesie się. Rebecca: Dobra, koniec! Wiadomo, że się wszyscy zgadzają, ta? Reszta kiwa głową. Samantha: Co dalej? Natalie: Mam pieniądze na rejs... Madeleine: Uff, dobre i to. Natalie: ...ale tylko dla siebie. Wszyscy: Co!? Natalie: No to. Chwilka, mam idealny pomysł! Jamie: Czy to ta niespodzianka, Francesca? Francesca: Mhm... Natalie: To będzie wasze pierwsze zadanie! Wszyscy: O niee... Natalie: Wasze pierwsze otóż zadanie! Dostać się z lotniska do portu do wieczora! Ja będę tam na was czekała. Andrew: I to wszystko? A może jakaś mapa, kierunek podróży? Cokolwiek? Natalie: Aa, proszę. (rzuca mapy) Stephanie: Dwie? (łapie) Natalie: Za resztę kupiłam limitowaną edycję lakieru do paznokci! Ostatni trend mody, Hihi... Ekhem! Więc te osoby, które je złapały można uznać za przyszłych kapitanów drużyn. Andrew: Ja kapitanem? Stephanie: Nie strachaj się! Ja mogę, to i chyba Ty też. Bez lipy! Hihi. Natalie: Dobierzcie się jakoś. I dobrze odczytujcie dane z mapy! Idzie gdzieś, zapewne do wyjścia, by szybko udać się do portu. Andrew: Ale ja nie do końca wiem... Pomimo niepewności Andrew, dołączyli do niego: *Isaac *Lucy *Rebecca *Alejandro *Samuel Rebecca: Daj mapę! (zabrała mu) Andrew: No spoko. Ty możesz zostać przywódcą. Samuel: Ehh, co robimy? Jak dostaniemy się tam? Alejandro: Podkradnijmy coś! Lucy: Niee, to głupi pomysł. Isaac: Czekajcie, wpadłem na genialny pomysł! chodźcie. Pierwsza grupa kierowała się do wyjścia z lotniska. Memo: No super, tamci już poszli! A my? Stephanie: Wyluzuj! Nie obmyślę planu w 2 minuty! Francesca robi wytrzeszcz. Madeleine: (do innych) Pst, patrzcie na nią. (wskazała na dziewczynę) Czy wszys... Francesca: Przed wejściem do lotniska jest kosz na smieci. A za nim 100 dolców, które zgubiła Natalie! Pojedziemy taryfą... Wszyscy: o_O Sierra: Wow... Jestem Twoją fanką! Samantha: Posłuchajmy, więc jej wizji! Stephanie: Hola, hola! To ja jestem kapitanem i mówię, co robimy! No, Fran... coś tam, prowadź! I wszyscy poszli. Przed wejściem do lotniska: Andrew: Czemu Ty tu jeszcze stoisz? Natalie: (szpera po torebce) Szuka i szukam! Zgubiłam kasę na taksówkę! Cholera! Sierra: Przestań narzekać i powiedz, gdzie możemy się zwierzać! Jestem taka tego chętna! Natalie: Na razie macie kamerkę w taksówce... (w taksówce)Rebecca: Wygram to. Jak nic! (w taksówce)Sierra: O rajuśku, już drugi sezon z moim udziałem! To będzie coś (trze ręce) (w taksówce)Alejandro: Taa, znowu te zabawy w sojusze, intrygi. Łatwo będzie z tymi cieniasami. Tylko Sierra... To będzie ciężki orzech do zgryzienia. (w taksówce)Lucy: Ja Cię kręcę! Moje pierwsze zwierzenia! Natalie: Do roboty, ludziska! Czas leci. Pyka w zegarek. Po chwili rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu transportu. Zauważa rower, który szybko kradnie. Odjeżdża. (w taksówce)Natalie: Poczułam się jak zawodnik... Ah... (wzruszyła się) Drużyna A: Isaac: Nie będziemy kraść! Biedny nie jestem! Tylko sławny i bogaty! Pręży muskuły. Zauważyło to parę paparazzi. Szybko podbiegli. Isaac: Nie zapomnijcie o twarzy! Hehe. (w taksówce)Samuel: Jak nie wiem, co... Zaraz mu przygrzeje! (w taksówce)Isaac: Ten program już jest mój! Prowadząca nie oprze mi się, na pewno! Temu programowi brakowało uroku. Co ja gadam!? Nie brakowało, bo jestem od początku. Haha! (posłał całusa do kamery) Rebecca: Hm... Korzystając z tego, że wszyscy byli zajęcie, podbiegła do dwuosobowego roweru i dyskretnie go wzięła. Potem podeszła do jakiegoś faceta z rikszą i zaczęła szeptać mu do ucha. Ten zszokowany ujrzał Isaaca i szybko do niego pobiegł. Rebecca wykorzystała to i z szczepiła rikszę z rowerem. Alejandro: No, no. Brawo! Rebecca: Nie gadaj tylko siadaj, będziesz pedałował i doczytywał mapę. Ty, Andrew! Siadaj, będziesz nasza kierownicą. Andrew: Dd - dobrze, już. (w taksówce)Andrew: No dobra, Rebecca... Trochę mnie przeraża. Jest taka doniosła, rządzi się. Godne pochwały, ale też nie do końca... Obaj siadają na rowerze, a Rebecca zajęła miejsce w rikszy. Lucy: Chodź, Samuel. Będzie czadowo! Samuel: Taa... Również usiedli. Lucy: Co z naszym przystojniakiem? Mrr... Rebecca: Biorę go! (podchodzi do niego) Przeprasza, pożyczam go. (pociągnęła go i wrzuciła na riksze) Ruszajcie! Isaac: Moi fani! Tłum: Nasza gwiazda! Gonić go! I bardzo, bardzo dużo ludzi zaczęło za nimi biec. Lucy: O, ooo. Mamy kłopoty... Samuel: Tego nam brakowało! Drużyna: Aaa! Drużyna B: Od jakieś chwili jaką taksówką. Sierra i Madeleine obok kierowcy. Francesca na dachu, a reszta ścieśniała się z tyłu. Samantha: Nie mógłby pan trochę szybciej? Stephanie: Właśnie, trochę nam się spieszy. Taksówkarz: Za tyle osób ile jedzie w ogóle nie powinienem ruszać. Jamie: Gorzej już być nie może... Francesca: A może! (wsadza głowę przez boczną szybę) Miałam wizję... Jeśli nie przyśpieszymy, przegramy! Madeleine: Słyszał pan? Szybciej! Taksówkarz: Cisza! Bo zaraz się zatrzymam! Stephanie: Oj, bo zaraz się wkurzę! (w taksówce)Memo: Zaczynam się ich wszystkich bać! Sierra: Dobra, dosyć tego! Rzuca się na kierowcę i zaczyna go wypychać z samochodu. Ten kurczowo trzyma się kierownicy i samochód latał od krawężnika do krawężnika. Drużyna: Aaa! Taksówkarz: Puszczaj, wariatko! Sierra: Nigdy! W końcu wykopała gościa, sama siadła za kierownicą. Memo: Umiesz prowadzić, prawda!? (cały zielony) Sierra: No co ty! Ale nauczę się raz, dwa! Dociska pedał gazu i jechali 80 km/h w samym środku miasta, Francesca ledwo, co trzymała się już dachu. Drużyna: Aaa! (w taksówce)Jamie: Nie bałem się. To było nic... (rzyga) (w taksówce)Stephanie: (rzyga) (w taksówce)Madeleine: (rzyga) (w taksówce)Francesca: Co się stało? Ojej... (mdleje) 10 minut od portu: Tłum rozwścieczonych fanów dobiegał pomału do rikszy. Samuel: Taka z ciebie gwiazda, a jesteśmy o krok od śmierci! Isaac: Wy jesteście! Ja nie. Hehe. Samuel: Idź stąd, lalusiu! Zaczął się szarpać i próbował zrzucić Isaaca z rikszy. Isaac: Aa! Pomocy! Psychopatyczny fan! Alejandro: Uspokójcie się... Tracę kontrolę nad stabilnością! Lucy: No chłopaki, co jest? Nie potraficie się doga... Wypadła z Isaakiem z rikszy. Lucy: Ej no! Kurczę! Zaraz mnie stra... Przebiegła po niej setka fanów. Rebecca: Zatrzymajcie się! Szybko! Andrew: (rozgląda się gwałtownie) Aa- ale... Tu nie ma hh- hamulców! Rebecca: To wszystko Twoja wina, Samuel! Jesteś do niczego! Samuel: A daj mi spokój! Madeleine szarpie się o kierownicę z Sierrą. Co chwila naciskały klakson i robiły panikę w mieście. Aż dziwne było, że jeszcze się nie rozbili. Madeleine: Puść to! Ja chcę jeszcze żyć! Sierra: Żeby wygrać, musimy tak jechać! Wszyscy na tylnych siedzeniach siedzieli przerażeni. Samantha: Sierra, błagam Cię! Puściła kierownicę, a nadal ją trzymająca Madeleine mocno ją pociągnęła, przez co auto odbiło gwałtownie w bok. Przy czym rozjechało hydrant, stragan z owocami, a nawet wjechali do sklepu i z drugiej strony budynku wyjechali. Stephanie: Jeśli to przeżyjemy... Własnoręcznie was wszystkich uduszę! Jamie: Spokojnie, już! widzę port! Memo: O dzięki Ci Panie! (cały zielony) I w tej chwili Madeleine urwała się kierownica. Drużyna: Aaa! Port: Natalie: No proszę... Już jadą! Najpierw wjeżdża drużyna A, która spadła z portu, wleciała na plażę i powolutku toczyła się do morza. Natalie: Czemu oni nie wyskoczyli z tej rikszy!? Z jakiegoś budynku wyjechało auto. Dobrze byłoby wspomnieć, że to była ceglana ściana. Podjechali pod nogi Natalie i cały samochód rozpadł się na kawałki. Natalie: Ekhem... Ja nie pokrywam kosztów za wszelkie szkody! Drużyna B, ledwo się wyczołgiwała z resztek gruchota, nie mówiąc już o złapaniu pionu. Francesca: Nigdy... więcej... (rozpłaszczyła się na ziemi) Natalie: No cóż... Drużyna A, która od teraz nazywa się Wrzeszczące Sówki dotarła jako pierwsza, ale widzę, że ma spore braki, więc to drużyna B jako pierwsza wygrywa zadanie! Wy będziecie tak poza tym... Zabójczymi Wiewiórami! Sierra: Taak! Ej, tylko ja jestem podekscytowana? Dostała patelnią. Natalie: To było dobre! Ale wracając! Sówki, czeka was pierwsza poniżająca ceremonia... Przybiega Lucy, cała w strzępkach swoich ciuchów, tuż za nią Isaac jest niesiony na rękach. Lucy: Przeżyłam totalny horror! Natalie: Taa... W taksówce macie karty pobytu uczestników. Jeśli chcecie kogoś wyrzucić stemplujecie go czarnym x'em! Dziś zrobimy sobie ceremonię przy ognisku na pobliskiej plaży. Do roboty! Pokazane kadry jak każdy stempluje. Isaac nie mógł się zatrzymać. Samuel walnął i podziurawił kartę. Lucy ledwo co utrzymała stempel. Ceremonia: Natalie: Tu otrzymywać będziecie ciepły talerz makaronu z sosem bolońskim. Nieźle, nie? Andrew: Ekskluzywnie... Natalie: Otóż to! Łapcie widelce i słuchajcie kogo proszę... (rzuciła każdemu widelec) *Rebecca *Alejandro *Andrew *Lucy Natalie: Spójrzmy na karty... Głos na Isaaca. Pewność Samuela. Natalie: Drugi głos na Isaaca! Jeszcze większa pewność. Natalie: Głos na Samuela. Drugi głos i trzeci! Samuel: To jakiś żart! Co z ostatnim!? Natalie: (ogląda strzępki karty po Samuelu) Zniszczona karta, głos unieważniony. Za takie coś jest głos od samego siebie! Cztery do dwóch! Wylatujesz! Samuel: A wiecie co!? Wypchajcie się! Skoro wolicie tą męską panienkę, to proszę bardzo! Isaac: Pff... Lucy: Ktoś tu nie umie przegrywaaać. Poszedł. Natalie: Nawet nie powiedziałam, co robi przegrany! Zatrzymał się. Ujrzał wielkiego buta, przyszykowanego do kopnięcia. Dum, Dum, DUM. thumb|left Natalie: Przegrany odlatuje stąd, dzięki Kopowi-Przegranych, i to dosłownie! Samuel: Sup... Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo but poszedł w użycie, a on odleciał daleko za horyzont. Natalie: Lot marzeń! Odbyty! Zostało już tylko 12-tka uczestników! Kto polegnie, a kto pokaże prawdziwy hart ducha!? O tym przekonamy się już niedługo w Innej!... HISTORII!!! Jak wrażenia? (od razu dzięki, że przeczytałeś) Super! Tak sobie. Do bani. Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Inna Historia